<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sweet Reminder by ThatOtakuInClass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433987">A Sweet Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtakuInClass/pseuds/ThatOtakuInClass'>ThatOtakuInClass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babar - Jean de Brunhoff | Laurent de Brunhoff, Babar and the Adventures of Badou (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, married au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtakuInClass/pseuds/ThatOtakuInClass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he had to work on Valentine's Day, Cornelius manages to get enough time to spend it with his Husband Pompadour, and reminds him how much he loves him. He even manages to give him a sweet gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornélius/Pompadour (Babar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sweet Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wholesome, and using the use of flower language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cornelius walked down the hallway and into his office, he had to put some paperwork away. He let out a heavy sigh as he stretched his arms, exhausted from working hard all day long, even Ms. Strich was exhausted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius knew she had to finish some of her paperwork and grade the children's schoolwork, he smiled at her “Ms. Strich, how about you focus on the children’s work, I can finish this up for you, you </span>
  <span>look</span>
  <span> quite tired,” he said kindly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young female ostrich shook her head “Oh no! I can manage to finish this; besides, I don’t want to keep you away from your Husband,” she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius was at first confused, then he remembered what day it was “Oh! Oh, my tusks! How could I have forgotten?” he said quickly. Ms. Strich giggled “All because you have to work today doesn’t mean you can neglect all your personal duties!” she added. Cornelius blushed in embarrassment “Thank you very much for reminding me Ms. Strich,” he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius had put away the files in their proper places before he hesitated to leave, he wanted to help Ms. Strich with her work too, but she looked up at him and nodded. “Go on! You don’t want to keep him waiting,” she said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius smiled as he nodded, he then quickly left to his room to change into something a little more appropriate for the occasion. When he left, he had changed into some dress pants and a sweater. He made sure he didn’t forget the flower bouquet that he and Jake put together; the elderly elephant smiled warmly as he held it “I sure hope he likes these,” he whispered quietly as he quickly ran to the park.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pompadour was walking in the park, minding his own business when he heard someone running up behind him. He turned around to see Cornelius slowing down and stopping just a few feet away, he couldn’t help but smile widely. “I’m so, so sorry I’m late Pompadour,” Cornelius said, trying to catch his breath. “You came! I was starting to think that you may have forgotten,” Pompadour said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius blushed deeply “Yeah, to be honest, I actually did forget what day it was today, Ms. Strich reminded me,” Cornelius replied. Pompadour snickered and then laughed “Oh my, I see,” he said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius smiled as he held out the bouquet of flowers “Here, Jake and I grew these carnations for you,” he said softly. Pompadour smiled as he held them and his fore feet and smiled at them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were several colours of Carnations, a few that were dark red, and others that were light red, even a few that were pink, such a lovely assortment, as much as Pompadour loved this flower arrangement. He knew that there was a deeper meaning to all these flowers, after all, Cornelius grew up during a time that flowers were often used to send secret messages or to say things that you can’t really say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They smell lovely,” Pompadour said. He knew that the dark red ones meant love and affection, light red for admiration, and pink for gratitude. He couldn’t help but tear up as he smiled at Cornelius. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately hugged him; Cornelius blushed a bit as he hugged him back, “They’re absolutely wonderful, and it means a lot,” Pompadour said. Cornelius smiled “I’m glad you like them,” Conelius said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They separated from their hug, as Pompadour checked his pockets, he was clearly looking for something, then he looked disappointed “I’m so sorry Hun, I guess I lost what I was going to give you,” he said frowning. Cornelius chuckled as he wrapped one of his arms around Pompadour’s waist and pulled him closer, his trunk holding Pompadour's. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pompadour, just knowing that you still love me even just from the way you smile at me, it means so much more than a card or a gift,” Cornelius said softly. Pompadour smiled “I feel the same way, though the flowers are a nice little bonus,” Pompadour said. “I wish I could say what I wanted to say in person,” Cornelius said. Pompadour smiled “I think your flowers have said it all for you already, and they’re saying exactly what I want to say to you too,” Pompadour replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius smiled as he leaned his forehead on Pompadour’s “Thank you, Pompadour... for being there for me for all these years, even now that we no longer work together... you’re still by my side in other ways,” Cornelius said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pompadour smiled “I would like to say the exact same thing, I love you Cornelius,” Pompadour said quietly. Cornelius smiled “I love you too,” he replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pompadour pulled a dark red flower from the bouquet and handed it to Cornelius “Here, a flower for you my dear,” Pompadour said. Cornelius accepted the flower and held it close “Thank you my love,” he replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cornelius pulled Pompadour into a hug “Thank you, for your friendship and love,” Cornelius added. Pompadour smiled as he laid his head on Cornelius’ chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for loving me,” Pompadour whispered with a small smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>